Road Trip
by enchantment1972
Summary: Sequel to How To Select Your Mate. He's met the the parents, now it's time to meet the appointed guardians. Leela and Andred, with family and friends, take a trip to the Wastelands. Will Etaipos be accepted by the Outsiders or meant to feel like one? **Part of the Soldier and the Savage series
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Etaipos is the young man who was introduced in How To Select Your Mate. Anything in italics is thoughts. And this time I know that I've got it right. I've learned a bit of HTML and fixed my other stories so if you end up re-reading them, it might make more sense now. This story will be in two parts.

I would also like to dedicate this story to my husband who went through pretty much the same ordeal with my family when he first came to America. :)

**Chapter 1 Feeling Like An Outsider**

"So this is the Wastelands?" asks Etaipos as he looks around the barren area. "Impressive," he says with a curt nod of his head to the others.

Their traveling group includes Loviisa, her parents and brother, and Rodan. He turns back to them with a large smile and states, "I was quite excited when Loviisa broached the subject of accompanying you on your trip."

_Excited, huh? I wonder what they were doing?_ wonders Andrain with a smirk.

_Shut up, Andrain!_ projects Loviisa.

Andrain sends back, _Or what? You'll read me the riot act instead of just reading my mind?_

_Such as it is_, returns Loviisa.

_Hey! _he shouts in her mind.

At that point, both Leela and Andred turn and give them withering glares. Andrain and Loviisa look back at their parents and then at each other before transmitting in unison, _Sorry._

Etaipos eyes the siblings suspiciously as he continues, "It will be a true honor and privilege to meet your friends."

Leela smiles fondly at recalled memories. "They began as friends but now they are our family."

Andred spies Nesbin, Presta and Jasko making their way towards them and he waves back in greeting. He turns to Etaipos and explains, "Now that the Capitol is allowing use of the transmit for interplanetary travel, we're able to visit them as often as we'd like."

Nesbin and Presta come over and embrace Andred and Leela while Jasko strides over to Rodan. Laughingly, Nesbin says, "We'll run out of room if your numbers keep growing."

Jasko leans down and whispers in Rodan's ear, "You're more than welcome to bunk down with me."

Rodan blushes sweetly and surprises them both with her answer. "I might just take you up on that offer."

Jasko returns her shy smile with a wolfish grin as Presta and Leela watch them and glance at each other knowingly.

Nesbin stalks over to Etaipos and gives him an appraising look. He clutches his spear menacingly and growls, "I'm sure this is your first trip out here. How do you think you'll fare?"

Etaipos grins broadly and replies, "Oh, I've been researching everything on Televid to familiarize myself with the habits of the wildlife indigenous to this particular area. I'm sure that I'll be quite capable of handling any obstacles that may arise."

Nesbin barely holds back a bark of laughter as he replies, "Well, good for you." He then turns to Andred and sends him a telepathic inquiry. _He doesn't seem to comprehend the true threat here. He does realize that we're going to see if he's deemed worthy of our Loviisa, doesn't he?_

Andred gives Nesbin a wry look and sends back, _Not a clue. We tried to explain to him how protective her appointed guardians are, but…well…Let me put it this way. Academically, he's absolutely brilliant, but emotionally…not a clue._

Nesbin's eyebrows practically rise to his hairline as he considers this revelation. He turns to the boy and says, "I have just one bit of advice to offer you. Any pellets that you might find on the ground are not food tablets."

Etaipos mulls over this piece of information before asking in confusion, "Then what else would they be?"

Nesbin clasps his shoulder as he begins to steer him towards the Outsiders settlement. "We can't take all of the discovery out of your first trip, now can we?" he asks with a wide smile.

The others quickly follow behind them and spend the next few hours settling into the camp.

It's midday when Loviisa finds her mother watching her father with what she considers an inappropriate gleam in her eye. For years now, Andred had taken to wearing the garments fashioned out of animal skins whenever they stayed in the Wastelands. His attire not only reminded Leela of her life with the Sevateem, but tended to bring out the more feral side of her passionate nature.

"Mother, please!" scolded Loviisa. "Show a little decorum!"

Leela slowly drags her eyes away from her husband and asks, "Like you did earlier with Etaipos?"

Loviisa isn't quite able to meet her mother's eyes and nervously replies, "I don't believe I know what you are referring to."

Leela laughs incredulously at her daughter. "Then let me explain it to you. I am referring to when you asked Etaipos to stand guard for you as you bathe. Don't think I'm not aware of what you're planning, Loviisa. You were raised out here. It's far more likely that Etaipos will be the one requiring protection from you."

Loviisa's look of mortification morphs into a scowl when Andrain walks by and says, "Oh, you little vixen! What will Father have to say?"

His sister glares at him as she retorts, "Say one word about this to anybody else and I'll tell all of your Citadel sweethearts how the girls out here have more than one type of predator that they have to fend off."

Andrain opens his mouth and then quickly closes it, looking to his mother for assistance. Leela shakes her head back and forth while holding her hands up in the air, indicating her refusal to join their argument. She releases a sigh as she spies Andred chopping wood in the distance.

Andrain storms off with Loviisa trailing behind him, still issuing threats. Leela's attention is finally drawn away from her husband as an arrow lands a few feet in front of her on the ground.

Presta walks over to Leela and sits down beside her. "Rodan's aim seems to be off today," states Presta. "Perhaps you should go back to teaching her, Leela. She was doing so well under your instruction."

They watch as Jasko helps Rodan pull back another arrow on her bow. Leela turns to Presta and replies, "I would be more than happy to offer my advice but I think Rodan has her eye on a different target just now."

Both women break into laughter as they watch Nebin push Etaipos out of the way of another one of Rodan's errant shots.

Etaipos picks himself up and dusts himself off. He turns to Nesbin and says, "Thank you, sir. Your assistance is most kind." He begins brushing small brown patches off of his clothes and declares, "I do believe that I've found some of those pellets that you were telling me about earlier."

Nesbin wrinkles his nose as he takes a step back and concurs, "Yes, you have." Nesbin watches they boy examine the crumbling patches as he continues his interrogation. "So, what are your plans once you graduate from the Academy?"

Etaipos wears a smug smile as he answers, "I'm going to be a Surgeon General. In fact, I fully intend one day to be the Surgeon General for the high council as well as maintaining my own practice for the Capitol's residents. Just my small contribution to ensuring our world's future."

Nesbin regards him curiously. He's not quite sure if the boy is being arrogant or is truly eager to help Gallifrey and its people. He likes the boy. He prefers to believe it's the latter.

Etaipos continues, "Of course with my grades, I have the luxury of selecting any career of my choosing. The instructors were most helpful with their advice, all except for one." He can barely speak the next words for his laughter. "He actually had the audacity to suggest that I become a traffic controller. That's the worst job ever! I'm much too good for that."

The Outsider's leader watches Rodan's reaction to this statement out of the corner of his eye as he murmurs, "I see." He pulls Loviisa's beau away from the archery site as Jasko tries to stop Rodan from shooting the arrow straight at Etaipos.

Nesbin's hurrying Etaipos along as he hears Rodan growl out, "The nerve of that…that…moronic, imbecilic…student! That bean tin!"

The last strains of Jasko and Rodan's conversation reach Nesbin's ears before they're completely out of earshot. "What's a bean tin?" asks Jasko in confusion.

Rodan quits struggling as Jasko finally wrestles the bow and arrow away from her. "I don't know," she says in exasperation. "It's an expression that the Doctor taught me."

Nesbin glances over at Etaipos and then looks straight ahead as he says, "Andred and Andrain are joining us for the hunt today. I was thinking that you might want to come along."

Etaipos stops dead in his tracks with an incredulous look and a smile shining so brightly, that it could rival Gallifrey's twin suns. "Really?" he asks hopefully. "Are you sure that I won't be in the way?"

"I'm sure. And don't worry about anything attacking you. We'll watch out for you." He places a hand on Etaipos' shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. "We always take care of our own."

For once, Etaipos is speechless and he's unable to do anything more than nod as they walk over to join the others.

****************

**Three hours later….**

Loviisa walks over to her mother and Presta asking, "Have either of you seen Etaipos? I can't find him anywhere."

Presta answers, "He went out with Nesbin and the others to hunt for food."

Loviisa becomes panic stricken. "What?"

Leela replies, "Relax, Loviisa. He'll be fine. As long as it's only food that they're hunting for."

Presta breaks out in a laugh while Loviisa shoots her a disgruntled look. "What?" she inquires. "It was funny."

Leela looks past Loviisa and sees the hunting party approaching the grounds. She tells her daughter, "Leave Presta alone. They've just returned and Etaipos is fine."

Loviisa runs over to the men with her arms outstretched and both Andred and Nesbin return her gesture. She throws her arms around Etaipos's neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek declaring, "Etaipos! I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried!"

Both Andred and Nesbin turn to each other with sad faces that seem to say, "That used to be me."

Loviisa soon notices that Etaipos's hand is wrapped in a bandage and exclaims, "Oh, no! You're injured! Are you alright?"

Etaipos beams with masculine pride and declares, "Yes, I am." He holds his arm up high in the air and loudly proclaims, "I have a scratch!"

The majority of the Outsiders bite the inside of their cheek so they won't laugh at the boy as nobody wishes to hurt his feelings. The remaining members of the tribe simply vanish or handle their laughter more discreetly.

Still trying to assure herself of his well-being, Loviisa asks Etaipos, "How did it happen?"

"It happened during one of the kills. I was the bait," he replies innocently.

Loviisa, Presta and Leela seem to surround Andred and Nesbin all at once.

"What?" questions Nesbin in their defense. "He said he wanted to help. Besides, he enjoyed seeing a close up look at the wildlife."

Trying to aid their cause, Andred contributes, "Honestly, there was no need to worry. I had my staser trained on him the entire time."

"I just bet you did," Loviisa grits out between clenched teeth.

The men can't understand why their statements haven't appeased their women. Their eyes widen further as they watch an arrow fly past and narrowly miss Etaipos's head. Nesbin can hear Rodan muttering, "And you'd think with a target that big…"

Etaipos turns to Loviisa and whispers, "That woman is a menace, Loviisa. The target is way over there and still her arrows manage to seek me out. It seems that an afternoon's worth of practice hasn't done her a bit of good."

"I know," Loviisa whispers back. "And you would think that being a traffic controller would give her a better sense of direction."

"What?" squeaks Etaipos as he turns pale. He looks over at Rodan who is still clutching her bow and glaring daggers at him. He is very relieved when he notices Jasko and Nesbin hiding the remaining arrows. Thankfully, Rodan does not.

Desperate to break the tension, Etaipos tries to start up a conversation. "So, Loviisa," he begins agitatedly, "you told me that due to Sevateem tradition that you have two male and two female appointed guardians instead of just the one, as is the custom on Gallifrey."

"Yes, that's right," she replies as she nods her head. "The Sevateem appoint two guardians instead of one in case one of the guardians loses their life in a hunt or in a fight."

Etaipos says, "I know that Presta and Rodan are your female guardians and that Nesbin is one of the male guardians, but you never told me who is your other appointed male guardian."

A deep timbre interrupts the conversation and states, "That would be me."

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: In The Invasion of Time, the Doctor gave Leela directions to the Chancellor Suite inside the TARDIS but she ended up in the bathroom. He blamed her for getting lost but knowing the Doctor, you have to wonder. :)

I originally intended for this to be two parts but I found that I loved writing for the Fourth Doctor and his words got away from me. The story will conclude in part three. Anything in italics is thoughts.

**Previous Chapter:  
>Etaipos says, "I know that Presta and Rodan are your female guardians and that Nesbin is one of the male guardians, but you never told me who is your other appointed male guardian."<strong>

**A deep timbre interrupts the conversation and states, "That would be me."**

**Chapter 2 The Doctor Is In**

"Doctor!" shout both Loviisa and Andrain as they run to him with all of the excitement that they had when they were children.

The Doctor embraces and accepts a kiss on the cheek from Loviisa while shaking hands with Andrain. He laughs in response to Loviisa kissing his other cheek and inquires, "And how are my two favorite children of Rassilon?"

Loviisa pulls away from the Doctor and says, "We're fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Well," he replies as he shoves his hands deep in his pockets and looks down at the ground. "A little bird tells me that you're keeping company with a young man who is interested in approaching your House for a union." He lifts his head and looks straight at Loviisa with a manic grin. "And I thought to myself, what a wonderful idea to come and meet the lad for myself."

Loviisa arches one eyebrow in suspicion and inquires, "And who exactly would this little bird be?"

Andrain deepens his voice in imitation of the Doctor, "That would be me."

Etaipos turns to him and comments, "You don't really have the same kind of presence to carry that off." Andrain scowls in response as the Doctor takes notice of Etaipos.  
>"Aha! So you must be our Loviisa's young man then!" exclaims the Doctor.<p>

Etaipos stands erect with a wide smile and proudly declares, "Yes, sir." He leans forward and gives an impish grin as he lowers his voice and says, "That would be me."

The Doctor suddenly stops smiling and replies in a hard even tone, "I'll deal with you later."

As the Doctor walks off, he throws his scarf behind him and hits Etaipos in the eye. Etaipos grumbles, "Ow!" and Loviisa looks forlorn.

Andrain offers, "Well, that went better than I thought." Loviisa lunges toward Andrain and Etaipos blocks her while watching the Doctor talk to Leela and Andred.

Etaipos states, "No, it's okay. I think your parents told him that I'm studying to be a Surgeon General and he's asking for my help."

Andrain looks at him in utter bewilderment and asks, "What are you talking about?"

Etaipos explains, "He keeps pointing to me and dragging his finger across his throat." Andrain and Loviisa merely look at each other, each of them holding back a groan.

The Doctor has finished greeting Leela and the others and now asks in exasperation, "How could you let this happen?"

Leela stands there trying not to laugh while saying, "Doctor, this was bound to happen some day. We're very fortunate that she's found such a sensible young man. Everybody likes him." Leela looks over at Andred and Nesbin. "Well, eventually."

Andred steps forward and says, "Doctor, I completely understand your concerns. I've shared them. It's taken time but Loviisa and Etaipos have eased my doubts. He's a decent boy."

The Doctor pulls back in shock and tells Andred, "May I remind you that the Master and the Rani were decent as well until they came under an adverse influence."

Andred tries not to look too smug when he replies, "I'm fully aware of that, Doctor. I'm also aware that they were both your childhood friends at the Academy. So wouldn't that make you the adverse influence?"

Nesbin stops the Doctor's retort as he offers, "He does seem to be a decent young man. In the short time I've known him, he seems loyal, kind and mostly agreeable. He's a bit arrogant, but what young Time Lord isn't?"

The Doctor harrumphs and says, "Sounds like K-9. Only not as smart."

"Actually," replies Andred, "Etaipos is quite brilliant. He's achieved triple firsts on every exam he's ever taken at the Academy. That's higher than anything you ever scored, isn't it?"

The Doctor just glares at him as he remembers a similar conversation with Romana long ago. The Doctor tilts his head, sniffs dismissively and asks, "Are those the only grades that they hand out now?" I remember when you actually had to earn them. Of course back then we were still learning, exploring, still mastering time and space. We've done all the work for these younger generations. I suppose it's only fitting that they reap what we've sewn."

Everyone is too busy rolling their eyes or stifling their laughter to reply right away. Leela is the first to compose herself and approaches the Doctor laying a hand of his arm. "Doctor. Focus."

He grudgingly turns his attention back to her. "Loviisa is a grown woman who knows what she wants and who she wants is Etaipos. It's just something you're going to have to accept. We were all shocked by the suddenness of their relationship, but we just want her to be happy."

The Doctor says, "Well, so do I, so do I. But Loviisa's still so young, she needs our wisdom and guidance. She's so impulsive, it's her first time in love and she's not the only one who'll have to put up with him, is she?"

Andred directs a very firm and intent stare at the Doctor and states, "I appreciate your offer to help in an advisory capacity but Leela and I can handle this perfectly fine on our own."

The Doctor gives Andred a pitying look and a pat on his shoulder and responds, "Of course you can, old man. I haven't the slightest doubt of your abilities. You two have done an absolutely marvelous job raising our girl, and I'm sure that my mere appearances in her life have only served to enhance her growth ever so slightly."

He clasps one hand on Andred's shoulder while he scavenges around in his coat pocket with the other. "However, and I'm sure Nesbin would agree, I would feel completely remiss in my duties as an appointed guardian if I didn't participate or contribute in Loviisa's life choices in some small way. Now don't you worry about a thing, I'll soon have him sorted."

Nesbin looks on in amusement while Andred sputters in irriation, "Doctor…"

The Doctor quickly whips out the item he was searching for in his pocket and holds it out to Andred. "Would you like a jelly baby?" Andred's face lights up in pure delight and he answers, "Oh, yes, please!"

The Doctor then offers the bag to the others as Loviisa, Andrain and Etaipos make their way over to them. Andrain and Loviisa chorus, "Jelly babies!" and reach out for the bag.

The Doctor pulls it back with a "Tsk, tsk, children. Always so impatient." He smiles at their eager faces and gives them each a handful of jelly babies.

Etaipos slowly steps forward and asks, "May I try one, sir?"

The Doctor pop a jelly baby in his mouth and says, "Oh, I am sorry. That was the last one!" as he puts the obviously still full bag away in his coat pocket."

Etaipos shoots a disgruntled look at Andred and sends out to him, _It still looks full to me._

Andrain throws his handful into his mouth and transmits back, _Yeah. The Doctor's always full of something._

Andrain turns back toward his family with a smirk and sees the Doctor looking at him very sternly. Like he was Etaipos. Andrain almost chokes as he swallows down the candy in one gulp. He glances at the Doctor and sends out, _Sorry, sir._

Lovissa places her handful of candy in Etaipos's hand and says, "Here. You can have my jelly babies while I go and bathe."

Etaipos smiles and asks, "Oh, should I come and watch you?"

All eyes turn to the pair and Andred, Nesbin and the Doctor all growl out, "What?"

Nesbin grabs him by the collar and snarls out, "Just what are your intentions, boy?"

Loviisa grabs Nesbin's hands and tries to pry them off Etaipos. "Nesbin, please let him go! You're choking him!"

Nesbin maintains a steely glare and grasp on Etaipos as he insists, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm simply adjusting his collar."

Etaipos is shocked at the turn of events and babbles out, "I don't understand what's wrong. My only intention is to watch over her as she bathes in the river. To guard and protect her and keep her safe at all costs." He looks over at Loviisa helplessly and squeaks, "Just like she asked me to."

Loviisa's eyes go wide and dart anywhere but at her family. She looks up to find her father standing in front of her with a burning gaze inquiring, "Loviisa?"

She attempts to look as innocent as she can as she fearfully whispers, "What? It's dangerous out there."

Andred's and the others expressions of disbelief speak for themselves, but it is the Doctor who comes up with something to say. He grabs Loviisa's arm and drags her towards the TARDIS while telling her, "Well, if that's the only problem then I have the perfect solution. Why bathe in a dirty river when you can wash up in a nice clean TARDIS shower, hmmm?"

He shoves Loviisa through the blue doors as he yells out some directions. "Just remember to go down through that door, go down on the left, up three stages, down one stage, turn left, turn left, turn left and turn left again. It will be the room marked 'No Entry'."

Leela seethes as she remembers back to her first visit on Gallifrey. _I knew those were the directions to the bathroom._

The Doctor turned back to find Andrain removing Etaipos from Nesbin's hold while informing everyone, "I think I'm going to take Etaipos away for a private discussion. Perhaps this will give everyone a chance to calm down before Loviisa finishes her bath. And knowing how long my sister takes in the bathroom, you should have plenty of time."

The Doctor walks over to Leela, Presta and Rodan while Andrain and Etaipos head off to the other side of the camp. He stands directly in front of them and bellows, "What is wrong with the three of you? You, her mother, and you two, both her appointed guardians! How are you three remaining so unaffected by this?

"Yes," Andred inquires, "I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

Leela stands with the other two women and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's been very entertaining so we haven't wanted to interrupt. It's a bit like watching Televid."

Leela gives her husband and two gentleman friends a gentle smile and says, "We have a different perspective as women. Being women gives us a better understanding of Loviisa's desires and needs."

Andred frowns and replies, "First of all, I beg you never to use the phrase 'desire and needs' in regards to our daughter again. Secondly, I can't believe what I'm hearing! When Andrain brought that girl home from the Academy, you were dead set against her."

Leela's eyes flash with indignation. "That was different! Do you remember how awful she was when she threw a knife? She was completely useless!"

Andred shakes his head and his eyes fill with laughter and tenderness. "And what's different now?"

"I like Etaipos," Leela replies. "I like his manner, his open-mindedness and he doesn't run away at the first sign of a threat."

Andred grins wide with a chuckle at that particular memory. "Besides," continues Leela, "Andrain wasn't looking for a long term commitment, Loviisa is considering marriage."

"The Sevateem are taught from birth to follow their heart and their instinct, to seek and obtain what they want." Leela reaches out and takes Andred's hand and murmurs, "That's how I found you."

Receiving a smile from Andred, Leela declares, "I'm so proud of her, Andred. She's found who she wants to spend the rest of her lives with and she's not afraid to fight for him. Even if it means fighting us."

Presta steps forward and rests her hand against her husband's cheek. "Nesbin, my love, you were born and raised in the Citadel and lived a very stoic, safe and boring life. Then you came to the Wastelands and carved out a life for yourself in a wilderness that reflected your own wild and rebellious nature. You know what it's like to be torn between two worlds, as does Loviisa."

Presta raised both hands to Nesbin's face to ensure she had his complete attention. "She has not only found someone who accepts her dual nature but who wholeheartedly embraces it as well. Would you truly want to deny her the happiness that we were blessed enough to find?"

Nesbin turns his head and lovingly places a kiss in the palm of Presta's hand. The Doctor stares at Rodan beseechingly and inquires, "Rodan? Could you please enlighten us with your opinion on the matter?"

Rodan's gaze never wavers from the Doctor's as she answers firmly and without doubt, "Even without Leela and Presta's heartfelt and most sensible arguments, I would offer all of my love and support to Loviisa and her amorous endeavor."

The Dcotor's face becomes grim as he questions in a gruff voice, "And what possible reason could that be?"

Rodan smiles a secret smile at Jasko and then reveals, "The best and most practical reason of all. I too, am a woman in love."

Jasko looks like he has received every gift in the universe and the others are lit up with joy at their happiness. Not so the Doctor.

He scoffs at Rodan's answer and sneers, "Love? Bah! You were supposed to be the voice of reason. I anticipated more from you, Rodan, but I should have known better. What else should have I expected from a traffic controller?"

Before Rodan can respond with a scathing reply, Jasko takes a protective stance in front of her and pulls the Doctor forward to meet the tip of his spear. "That is enough!" growls Jasko. "You are the second visitor today to insult Rodan's skills as a traffic controller. If it wasn't for Rodan restoring the transduction barrier in time, Gallifrey would have faced a Sontaran battlefleet! You should be offering up your thanks instead of your slander!"

The Doctor's eyes grow wider as the spear's tip inches closer. "Too right, my boy. Too right. Rodan, I apologize for my outburst. Please forgive me."

Slowly pushing the tip away from himself, the Doctor states with a grand smile, "Lovely craftsmanship by the way. Is it custom made?"

The tension is broken when everyone turns around at Loviisa's exclamation. "Finally! I've been trying to find my may out of the TARDIS for the last hour!"  
>She turns to the Doctor. "Nice workshop by the way."<p>

Loviisa scans the surrounding area. "Where's Etaipos?" She looks accusingly at her male protectors. "What did you do with him?"

Andrain laughs as he walks up to the group with the young man in question. "He's fine. We were just having a little talk."

"Yes," states Etaipos. "Our conversation was most insightful." He hands Loviisa a freshly picked bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

"Oh, thank you! That's so sweet!" she gushes as she throws her arms around him. Etaipos's face wears an absolute look of delight while he embraces Loviisa and she murmurs, "They're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he sighs. "Nothing could compare to you."

Loviisa pulls back in surprise and asks, "Really? You really think so?"

Etaipos draws her back into his embrace and proses, "I could ask for no more than to be a supplicant at your feet, my goddess."

"Oh, Etaipos!" squeals Loviisa in delight as she squeezes him even tighter.

"Oh, please!" mutters the Doctor. "People aren't still falling for that old guff, are they?"

Andrain notices that the hug is continuing longer than even he's comfortable with and inquires, "Loviisa, are you wearing anything under that bathrobe?"

Etaipos replies for her as if in a dreamlike state, "No, she's not."

Andrain grabs Etaipos by the back of his collar and shoves him toward the Doctor. "Okay, enough of that then. Doctor, didn't you have something that you wanted to discuss with Etaipos?"

Both Loviisa and Etaipos stare at Andrain as if he'd thrown him to the wolves. "Excellent idea, my dear boy."

He begins to steer Etaipos away from the others. "Come Ittypuss, I'd like our discussion to be private. A great many things of importance should be held in private. Certain discussions, letting down one's guard, murder…"

Etaipos starts to turn back when the Dcotor grabs his arm and hauls him back. "Just kidding, my boy. Where's your sense of humor? Now Ittypuss, I'll give you a choice. We can either have our conversation out here or in the TARDIS. We could even take a quick trip. Have you ever been to Skaro?"

Etaipos gulps nervously and glances behind him for support. The area surrounding them is completely deserted. _Hey!_ he thinks forlornly. _Where did everybody go?_

**To be concluded…**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: My daughter ran to a dvd rack in the grocery store the other day and was so excited that she found the second Doctor on a dvd. When I looked at the dvd, it was Moe Howard from the Three Stooges in a suit with bow tie. I am SO using that in a story I'm working on! LOL!

With the exception of the first and last line of the Doctor's farewell at the end of the story, his speech comes from the First Doctor saying his goodbye to Susan at the end of The Dalek Invasion of Earth.

Thanks for taking this Road Trip with me, I hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :)

_**Previous Chapter:  
>He begins to steer Etaipos away from the others. "Come Ittypuss, I'd like our discussion to be private. A great many things of importance should be held in private. Certain discussions, letting down one's guard, murder…"<strong>_

_**Etaipos starts to turn back when the Dcotor grabs his arm and hauls him back. "Just kidding, my boy. Where's your sense of humor? Now Ittypuss, I'll give you a choice. We can either have our conversation out here or in the TARDIS. We could even take a quick trip. Have you ever been to Skaro?"**_

_**Etaipos gulps nervously and glances behind him for support. The area surrounding them is completely deserted. Hey! he thinks forlornly. Where did everybody go?**_****

**Chapter 3 A Little Less Conversation. Please?**

Etaipos clears his throat and gives the Doctor a nervous smile. "So, Doctor, what is it that you would like to discuss with me?"

"Ittypuss! You're so formal! Everybody calls me Doctor, but you my boy, you may me call me Sir. Now young man, what exactly do you know about me?"

"Well, a bit." Etaipos's brow furrows as he recalls one particular lecture at the Academy. "I was enrolled in a class at the Academy that overviewed various incidents that occurred during your travels, your brief tenure as Lord President and even your exile on Earth when you worked for EUNICH."

The Doctor grits out, "That's U.N.I.T. ." He then gives Etaipos a proud smile and says, "It's good to know that they're finally teaching something worthwhile at that place. What's the name of the class? Something appropriate I hope, like Heroes, Icons and Idols."

Etaipos bites his lip in apprehension but plows on, "No, sir. It was called Renegades and Consequences of Tampering With Time and Space."

"Really?" inquires the Doctor. "Hmmm. Well, that's neither here nor there. The reason that I ask you what you know about me is that I don't want you to think that I'm only about doing exploits of heroism and valor. I'm also well known for protecting those that I love. Which is why I want to speak with you about Loviisa."

The Doctor sits on a fallen log and gestures for Etaipos to join him. He stares down at his clasped hands for awhile and gathers his thoughts before turning to the young man beside him.

He continues to gaze downward as he begins speaking in a firm but kind tone, "The others tell me that you're a good man. I've heard nothing but good things about you." He turns to look curiously at Etaipos. "Which is why I find it difficult to understand why news of your existence came from Andrain instead of Loviisa."

The Doctor watches Etaipos intently to gauge the boy's reaction to his next question. "Is there any reason for that? Something that I should know about?"

"Like what, Sir?" croaks Etaipos.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you leave your socks lying around your living quarters, maybe you're easy to anger, or possibly there are some… Time Tots on the way?"

Etaipos looks back in confusion. "You mean like the Time Explorers? Is one of their troops arriving today?" He begins to appear excited at the prospect. "Oh, they'd love it up here! When are they due?"

The Doctor merely shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to remember the meditation teachings of his mentor Cho-Je. "That's not what I meant," he grinds out. "I was asking you if Loviisa is with child." He quickly continues as it looks like Etaipos is about to question him again. "Specifically, with **your **child."

Etaipos seems to be pondering this statement until the realization hits him full force. He pales under the Doctor's assessing glance as he struggles to stammer out a response.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, Sir. No Time Tots on the way. There is no basis for any reasoning that would result in a Time Tot. There has been absolutely no action taken towards a project of that undertaking, definitely no experimentation and we haven't even discussed it in theory."

The Doctor is unable to curb his manic grin as he replies, "Well, that's good to know young man. Very good. And very scientifically put. That extra respiratory bypass really comes in handy, doesn't it? Not to mention, that's one more talk that we can avoid."

"Did your class happen to mention that I traveled with my granddaughter Susan?" At Etaipos's nod, the Doctor continues. "We traveled together for years, going anywhere and anywhen. She was my universe. I could deny her nothing."

The Doctor takes on a sad and wistful smile and reminisces, "We even lived on Earth for a time so that she could attend Coal Hill school in London and interact with human children. Our travels took us to a Dalek invasion of Earth where she met a young man named David and they fell in love. As much as she loved David, she was still willing to stay aboard the TARDIS to care for her old grandfather."

The Doctor plays with the ends of his scarf as he finishes his story. "I couldn't allow her to do that so I locked her out of the TARDIS." The Doctor takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly while gazing out into the distance. "That was something that I never thought that I'd do. Not to her. To this day, it has been the most difficult choice that I have ever had to make."

Etaipos's eyes fill with sorrow and compassion for the man before him. "I'm so sorry, Sir," he offers. "I can't even imagine having to make that type of choice."

The Doctor turns to Etaipos with a slight chuckle and says, "Well, I can understand that. Not much call for having to make a choice like that on Gallifrey. Such matters are settled more by logic than emotions. Just one of the many reasons that I left, really."

"Not to say that I don't miss Gallifrey at times. Don't get me wrong, there are times that I miss it a great deal. For instance, when I visit a planet with burnt orange skies or trees with silver leaves, or when the TARDIS needs a tune up."

Etaipos smiles at this and quietly asks, "Do you think that you could have been happy if you had stayed on Gallifrey? With your granddaughter?"

The Doctor wears a look on his face as if he's trying to figure out a puzzle. "Happy? No. Content? Yes. But happy? Absolutely not. Leaving Gallifrey to travel the universe was the best decision for both of us and I've never looked back."

The Doctor looks over at Etaipos and states, "I can understand your wanting to remain on Gallifrey to work in science and medicine. I, myself, am a scientist and take great pleasure in making new discoveries and as for a desire to help others…well, I am The Doctor after all."

"However, my boy," declares the Doctor as he places one hand on Etaipos's shoulder and the other gestures towards the sky. "There is so much more out there! Isn't there something else that you've ever, dare I say, dreamt of or imagined doing before tying yourself down to one place in time? To one woman?"

It's Etaipos's turn to gain a distant expression as he appears to consider the possibilities. "I would like to travel," he states with a decisive nod of his head. "I would very much like to see other worlds and experience their people and culture. Our own planet is so rich with history, I would like to see how other civilizations compare."

"However," he continues as he faces the Doctor with a determined and unwavering stare, "I wouldn't **dare** dream or imagine such a thing without Loviisa by my side."

The Doctor's voice matches his disbelief and scoffs, "Really?"

Etaipos's voice is firm yet genuine in his response. "Yes, she is the only woman that I would want to spend my forever with. Better with two, you might say."

"Better with two?" murmurs the Doctor as he ponders this declaration and looks off into the horizon as if trying to recall a lost memory. "Now where haven't I heard that yet?"

Remembering Etaipos's presence, the Doctor comes back to himself and stands up while patting the young man on the back. "You know, Ittypuss, there might be hope for you yet."

Etaipos quickly follows suit and rises to stand alongside the Doctor. "By the way, that wasn't merely the ramblings of an old man. I actually was trying to make a point with my story."

The Doctor places his hands in his pockets and confesses, "The reason that I've been so hard on you is because I care for Loviisa a great deal, as much as I did for my Susan. So I would like to give you this one last bit of advice before I take my leave."

The Doctor's eyes suddenly darken considerably and blaze with the full force of his strength and ire as he speaks to Etaipos in a cold and even tone.

"That girl means the universe to me as well, boy. Do you understand? The universe. So if you hurt her, that's exactly what I will show you. The universe. It would be no problem at all to take you to the farthest corner in the darkest galaxy, find the most barren, desolate, isolated planet in the most inaccessible period of time, **and drop you off.**

Etaipos's blood freezes and he gulps audibly before barely managing to croak out, "Excuse me, Sir. I just want to ensure that I'm not mistaken when I ask this, but…is that a threat?"

The Doctor's smile is as feral as the look in his eyes as he replies, "Consider it a veiled promise."

Etaipos flinches as the Doctor claps a hand on his shoulder and announces, "Well, I'm off to begin my farewells. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again before I go."

He gives a piercing stare and curt nod in Etaipos's direction before walking back towards the Outsiders camp. Once the Doctor is out of sight, Etaipos is finally able to breathe freely and release a sigh of relief.

Andrain seems to appear out of nowhere from behind a nearby tree as Etaipos continues watching the Doctor walk away and questions, "So, how did it go? It worked, right?"

Etaipos turns and gives him a wide grin full of confidence. "Like a charm! You were right about telling him how I've always wanted to travel. I think it made all the difference to have something in common."

Andrain wears a smug smile as he leans back against the tree. "I told you, man. If you want to get in good with the Doctor, then talk about anything that doesn't have to do with Gallifrey. He's a free spirit and you know as well as I do that's not something our people like to encourage."

Etaipos nods his head in understanding but looks wary and slightly fearful as he says, "I don't think that I'll accept any offers to tour the TARDIS, though."

Andrain looks sympathetic and agrees, "Yeah. I really wouldn't if I were you."

Etaipos looks over at Andrain with a question in his eyes. "Not that I don't appreciate your assistance, but why are you helping me?"

Andrain pushes off from the tree and faces Etaipos with the most serious expression that he's ever seen him wear.

"Because I like you. More importantly, I love my sister. I've spent my entire life watching out for her, advising her," he chuckles softly, "and especially fighting with her. This is one of the last times that I'll be able to do any of that for her because soon that will be your job. Except for the fighting with her," he smiles with impish glee, "that one, I'll keep."

Andrain then turns serious again. "Now, you must swear on all of your lives that you'll never repeat a word of what I've just told you to anyone, especially Loviisa. Understand?"

Etaipos looks very solemn as he replies, "Yes, I understand. I pledge an oath to retain utter discretion in this matter for all time, less failure to comply will reign down everlasting shame and disgrace onto my family's House and our friendship."

Andrain stares at the boy in disbelief and asks, "Seriously? You can't just say, 'I promise' or 'Okay'?"

Etaipos looks sheepish while Andrain shakes his head at him. "Well, my cohort in crime, let us celebrate our victory." He holds his hand up in the air and says, "High five!"

Etaipos studies him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Andrain answers, "It's an Earth gesture that the Doctor taught me. It's used in celebration." He urges the young man to reciprocate the gesture and then slaps his hand.

"Ouch! That hurt!" yells Etaipos.

Andrain laughs outright. "Oh, come on! I didn't even slap you that hard!"

Etaipos is almost petulant in his response. "You didn't need to hit it that hard. That's the hand with the scratch."

Andrain rolls his eyes and puts his arm around Etaipos's shoulder and says, "Come on, Wuss. Let's go find some fun."

Etaipos smiles in response and inquires, "What's a wuss?"

A devilish gleam in Andrain's eyes and a smirk on his face instantly appear as he answers, "An Earth term that the Doctor told me about. It means friend."

Etaipos grins wide in thanks and states, "Interesting. Perhaps you could teach me some more things. For instance, romantic social interaction and certain gestures that Loviisa would appreciate."

"Or maybe not," replies Andrain. "Let's leave any discussions on romantic interactions or gestures regarding my sister **completely** out of our relationship. In fact, let's make an oath on it. We'll work on that on our way back to the camp."

In the distance, Loviisa clicks off the camera and microphone on one of her father's old recording devices. "Did you get everything?" inquires her co-conspirator.

"Every single word. Thanks for clearing up all of the static, Doctor."

"Oh, anytime. You know how I love to be of help. So, are you planning to post that on Televid?"

Loviisa seems to consider this for a moment before answering, "No, I don't think so." She sports her own devilish look that is practically identical to her sibling. "It will make so much better blackmail."

"Aha!" laughs the Doctor. "I see that I've taught you well." The Doctor's demeanor changes from one of humor to great affection. "Are you sure about this, Loviisa? You don't have to stay here and be lumbered with that boy. We could travel together, you and I. We could visit new planets, ancient star systems…civilizations without boys."

Loviisa laughs at this and replies, "As much as I love traveling with you, and I do, I found what I'm looking for right here. There's no need for me to search any further." She quickly interjects, "Of course, I still expect you to drop in unexpectedly and whisk me away to fabulous places. In fact, I insist on it!"

She takes in the Doctor's sad smile and defeated expression and says, "Hey, come on, laugh. These are the jokes, people." With the Doctor's slight smile as her only response, she asks in a voice full of concern, "What's wrong, Doctor? Why are you having such a hard time with this?"

Not wanting to upset her any further, the Doctor admits, "I spoke to Etaipos about leaving Susan behind when she fell in love with David." He pouts a little as he explains, "I just wasn't expecting to have to do it again so soon."

Knowing that the Doctor spoke about Susan, with Etaipos of all people, relieves any concerns she may have had and immediately eases the worries that she had carried in her hearts. For him to speak of Susan to a complete stranger tells her more than words can, that he has accepted Etaipos into their family. She does not tell him that she realizes this. She is wise enough to know that some things don't really need saying.

Instead she offers, "You're not leaving me behind, Doctor. You are going to continue to visit." She pokes her finger into his chest to accentuate each word. "I still intend to have the most amazing adventures with you now and then." She has a twinkle in her eye as she teases, "Besides, if Etaipos and I decide to marry, we'll both be able to travel with you."

The Doctor scoffs at this statement and declares with a mixture of disbelief and disgust, "Newlyweds on board my ship? Ha! That'll be the day!"

The Doctor pulls Loviisa into a long lasting hug and places a kiss on the top of her head before finally letting her go. He clears his throat, "Come on, now. Time to rejoin the others. You know how I hate long goodbyes."

They make their way back to find everyone has gathered around the TARDIS to say goodbye. Leela gives the Doctor a shrewd look and asks, "Leaving so soon, Doctor?"

"Well you know me, Leela. Cause a bit of trouble and then take my leave at the proper time," states the Doctor with a grin.

Leela's returning smile is wide with memories. "How well I remember." She walks up to him and embraces him fondly. "Safe journey, Doctor."

The Doctor grins manically and asks, "Now, Savage, what would be the fun in that? Well everyone, I know it's been wonderful having me but I really must go." He gives a sidelong glance to Etaipos and questions in a low voice, "Last chance for a trip to Skaro? I could introduce you to the Emperor."

Andred's eyebrow arches inquisitively as he asks, "Did you just say Skaro?"

"What? Skaro? Don't be ridiculous. I said Scarbrough. You should really have a physical, old man. I do believe that your hearing is beginning to go," replies the Doctor.

Andred remains skeptical as the Doctor delivers his final farewell. "It's been delightful for you, I'm sure, but time and space is calling and I'm afraid that I must answer. One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, my dears."

Loviisa looks absolutely stricken at the Doctor's speech. "That sounds so final. Are you alright, Doctor? You're not regenerating are you?"

"No, I'm not regenerating!" contests the Doctor. "I was giving a heartfelt departure, not my eulogy!" The Doctor's tone gentles considerably and carries a trace of worry when he addresses Loviisa. "You know, for a Gallifreyan, you're awfully dramatic."

The Doctor steps into the TARDIS and turns to give one last smile. "Goodbye." He then stares straight at Etaipos. "Until next time."

A wheezing, groaning sound fills the air as the TARDIS dematerializes and takes the Doctor to his next adventure. Etaipos remains staring downcast at the empty space left by the TARDIS and Leela asks him, "Etaipos, you look so sad. What's wrong?"

Etaipos turns a sorrowful gaze to Leela and responds, "I can't seem to curry any favor with any of the men in Loviisa's life. At least the Commander and Nesbin don't seem to want to kill me anymore, but I barely made any headway with the Doctor."

Leela's trained hunter's eyes spy something sitting on the rocky outcrop near Etaipos and she reaches over to pick it up. Leela's smile and gaze are extremely kind as she hands Etaipos the package and says, "Oh, I don't know, Etaipos. I think you may have made a better impression that you thought." She hands him the package. "He left this for you, it has your name on it."

Etaipos slowly opens the bag as the others approach to see what the Doctor has left behind. "Well?" asks Loviisa, unable to contain her curiosity and excitement any longer. "What is it? What did he leave for you?"

Etaipos faces them all, absolutely beaming. "It's a bag of jelly babies." Everyone stares at him in bewilderment, with the exception of a snickering Andrain, as Etaipos looks up into the sky and says, "Thanks, Wuss."

**THE END**


End file.
